


A Package (More Like Baggage)

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Nonbinary Character, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: Abel De'Plor wasn't some stupid little schoolkid that needed a hand to guide them through life, and they most certainty didn't need friends or family to hold them back. At least, that's what they had always told themself until they met Centauri, a shy, pacifist of a scientist that was hell bent on getting close to the their boss's head scientist Dr.Flug.They didn't need friends, they didn't need friends, they didn't need friend....Until they did.A story of how one demon goes from alone and tired to loved and awake.





	A Package (More Like Baggage)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, my name is Hallo. I am making this as an AU of sorts for my fancharacter Abel. Should you continue reading, you will learn more about them, their life, and about my friend's character Centauri and how they turn Abel around.  
> Thank you for reading these little drabbles, and enjoy! Reviews are my friend <33

Abel was many things. Annoying, loud, and brash to name a few. Patience was not a quality they had ever attained through out life, despite their job requirement. So having to sit around and wait for one of the scientists working directly under Black Hat to return to their station was something that irked the demon to the point of angry pacing and stomps.

Perhaps they were acting immature, but honestly, Abel didn't care much. If you wanted a package delivered at a certain time, on a certain day, you should actually be there for it instead of making the messenger wait forever and a day. Letting out a silent hiss, the deliverer plopped their bag down on the nearest counter and pulled up their package info. Hm, three thousand gallons of hydrogen peroxide and about two tons of dragon DNA. Interesting, but not the weirdest thing ever ordered.

Abel's head snapped up to glare at the opening lab door, and hopped onto their feet to chew out the nerd that had them waiting for so long. However, they froze upon looking at them and took in their features. The area where the head should be was replaced by a cloud of starry darkness, the void of space infinite and swirling within reach. Okay, that was pretty cool, the young demon had to admit.

"Where have you been, dude? I've been waiting almost a full hour for someone to come in here and sign for this junk! " Abel growled out, pointing to the portal they had opened to show the supplies the scientists needed. She crossed her arms in a pout, and pulled out the signature papers out of their jacket. "Could you just sign this so I can drop these off and leave?" Thumbing towards the portal and then tapping the papers, Abel stretched their arm out to hand them over.

"My apologizes for making you wait, but are you sure I should be signing?" The being's head tilted, and Abel wasn't sure how to feel about the disembodied voice that appeared without a mouth from the scientist. "I am not the head scientist, that would Dr.Flug. I can however...sign for him if required."

Abel's single brow rose up, and wasn't sure how to respond. Not many people cared about the laws of delivery or following them, let alone offered to sign for someone else to appease Abel's mood. Sighing, Abel nodded to the other, pushing out the papers once more. "Sure, do what you want, I don't care. Just make sure to do it properly so you don't get caught, cause I'm not takin' the bullet for you if they press down on it."

With a flourish of their wrist, the other person signed over the paper and only asked two questions in regard to process of delivering through the portal, their interest piqued by the demon who could apparently form portals for storage. Abel was admittedly embarrassed about the attention on their powers, and side eyed the scientist...thing? No one really cared, and honestly, Abel was not aware that portals were that big of a deal.

"Hm, thank you for signing and if I ever deliver here again you guys had better be ready for the packages, or so help me Satan..." She left the threat in the air, but wasn't sure it had sunk in. The chuckle that came out of the scientist was hiccup like, and a bit of a deeper tone than their normal voice. Abel flushed and felt a growl rise in their throat. They were not joking around.

"I will keep that in mind, and will warn Dr.Flug. I'm super he will be anxious to know about the missed delivery today." The other pulled a notepad from the counter nearest them, and scribbled down a name and number, before tearing it out and handing it to Abel. "My name is Centauri. Please let me know if a package needs signed for, and I'll try to be there for it." Abel glanced down, eyes glaring in suspicion before they pocketed the page into their pocket. "Abel, Abel De'Plor. Good to know, now bye." The demon disappeared in a poof of static energy, leaving behind a curious scientist (something that would need to be satisfied with answers)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this chapter being so short, but it was simply a one-shot for a picture's context. I will try to work up more chapters and longer lengths.


End file.
